Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Po szkole
by NerDeath
Summary: Mineły wakacje i miesiąc po śmierci Koro-sensei. Klasa 3-E rozeszła się po szkołach mając nadzieje na spełnienie swoich marzeń. Jednak czegoś im brakuje. Szkoły stały się nudne, czują ze ich umiejętności nie polepszają się tak jak by tego chcieli szczególnie Nagisa. Czego była Klasa 3-E potrzebuje aby czuć się jak kiedyś?
1. Chapter 1 Propozycja

**Witam w nowej powieści. Jest to taki mój drugi quest poboczny. 'Z jakiego powodu' możecie się pytać. Proste. Beta Reader jest na wakacjach i prawdopodobnie do końca ich nie będzie sprawdzał moich prac więc żeby sienie nudzić i dać wam coś do czytania kiedy nie wiecie co ze sobą zrobić.**

 **Akcja dzieje się kilka miesięcy po zakończeniu przez klasę 3-E gimnazjum gdzieś tak około miesiąc po rozpoczęciu liceum. Więcej nie powiem. Czytać jeśli chcecie wiedzieć.**

 **Rozdział 1 Trudy normalności i propozycja**

Słońce świeciło raźno na zewnątrz. Wiatr wiał lekko kołysząc gałęzie drzew Sakury, sprawiając że płatki ich kwiatów tańczyły na wietrze magiczny taniec, który sprawiał wrażenie magicznego tańca który oczarował by nie jednego przechodnia.

Było około godziny dwunastej. Nauczyciel omawiał temat z matematyki zakresu Planimetrii. Większość uczniów starała się notować, uważać na wykład nauczyciela, jednak kilka nie mogło i zainteresowali się czymś innym. Jednym z takich uczniów było Nagisa Shiota.

Nagisa siedział w rzędzie przy oknie i patrzył na teren szkoły który był pusty. Może liczył że coś się, że może ktoś wyciągnie go z tej nudy, monotonni. Nagisa jednocześnie bawił się długopisem, wywijając nim jakby trzymał nóż. Nagisa nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy że to robi. Wkrótce huk uderzenia czegoś wstrząsnął nim, odrywając go od tego co robił.

Długopis spadł na ziemie wydając przy tym dźwięk uderzającego plastiku o deski. Nagisa spojrzał w kierunku i zobaczył dziennik. Spojrzał w górę i zobaczył twarz nauczyciela która była wykrzywiona w grymas rozgoryczenia. Nagisa przełknął ślinę domyślając się że ma przekichane. Nauczyciel zaczął.

„Panie Shiota. Może zamiast bawić się długopisem, zaczął się skupiać i zainteresować lekcją."-Nauczyciel uderzał palcem o dziennik z rozgoryczenia. Nagisa pochylił głowę i cicho przeprosił. Nauczyciel westchnął i odszedł. Można było usłyszeć ciche chichoty niektórych uczniów.

Nagisa podniósł długopis z ziemi i jeszcze raz starał się skupić na lekcji. Dalsza lekcja była prowadzona bez jakichkolwiek innych incydentów.

„A więc w tym zadaniu będziecie musieli użyć wzoru ze strony 135. A więc prze-."-Nauczycielowi przerwał dzwonek na lunch. Nauczyciel zebrał swoje rzeczy i przed wyjściem powiedział.

„Nie zapomnijcie o zadaniu domowym na stronie 139."-I wyszedł. Cała klasa odetchnęła z ulgą, i rozbrzmiała w śmiechach i rozmowach uczniów. Nagisa wyciągnął swoje drugie śniadanie kiedy chciał zacząć jeść do jego miejsca dosunęły się trzy osoby. Dwie twarze które pamiętał od czasów gimnazjum. Akame Karma, Kaede Kayano i Manami Okuda.

Nagisa uśmiechnął się lekko ale szczerze i ich powitał.

„Cześć, jak tam po lekcji?"-Nagasi zaczął jeść po zapytaniu. Karma usiadł przy nim i założył ramiona za głowę.

„Nic poza twoim zbesztaniem. Serio wyglądałeś jakbyś był w transie. Może następnym razem mam cię odtransować? Wiesz tak w stylu zabójstwa."-Karma uśmiechnął się szyderczo. Po plecach Nagisy przeszedł dreszcz na samą myśl.

„Lepiej nie. Już się boję."-Nagisa wyglądał jakby zaraz miał zemdleć. Pamiętam wydarzenie na Okinawie kiedy Karma bawił się z Gripem po tym jak go związali. Nie chciał tego doświadczyć. Kaede zaśmiała się niezręcznie przed zjedzeniem porcji ryżu który miała w pałeczkach.

„Spokojnie obydwoje. Jest lunch. To nie pora aby się bardziej męczyć."-Kaede starała się załagodzić sytuacje. Okami się zgodziła.

„P-Prawda. Zjedzmy spokojnie, poza tym… następna lekcja to chemia. Nie, nie ma co się męczyć. Pani Hirata jest dość… jest..."-Okami nie wiedziała co powiedzieć.

„Jędzą?"-Karma dokończył za nią sprawiając że podskoczyła z miejsca i się zaczerwieniła na opis nauczycielki przez Karme. Kaede i Nagisa mogli tylko uśmiechnąć się nerwowo. Okami pochyliła głowę i powiedziała.

„Masz rację...uhhhh."-Okami przyznała racje choć nie pewnie. Nagisa spojrzał przez okno i powiedział.

„Pamiętacie kiedy byliśmy w klasie 3-E? Kiedy podczas lunchu staraliśmy się zabić Koro-sensei'a? Karma tego nie widział ale przywiązaliśmy go do gałęzi i staraliśmy się go zadźgać. Za to że wyrwał tulipany."-Nagisa uśmiechnął się nostalgicznie. Kaede powiedziała.

„Racja! Wtedy też dowiedziałam się że Karasume-sensei będzie nas uczył."-Kaede z wielkim uśmiechem wspomniała.

„Ehhh. Serio? Szkoda że wtedy mnie nie było. Moglibyśmy pewnie go wtedy zabić."-Karma powiedział bez uczuć. Okami nic nie mówiła tylko jadła dalej. Czwórka jeszcze kontynuowała swoją rozmowę aż do dzwonka.

 **Po szkole**

Nagisa szedł sam pośród pustych uliczek. Głowę miał opuszczoną, zamyślona minę. Nie patrzał gdzie szedł, nie interesowało go to. Chciał na razie być sam. Słońce świeciło jeszcze jasno ale powoli zaczynało chować się za horyzontem. Wiatr przestał wiać całkowicie.

Nagisa skręcił jedna z uliczek nadal myśląc. Cała klasa E starała się utrzymywać ze sobą kontakt. Od czasu do czasu starają zrobić zebrania w jakimś odizolowanym miejscu, na przykład, opuszczony budynek.

Nagisa dowiedział się że większość ma problem z przystosowaniem się. Przez prawie cały rok trenowali na zabójców. Ich lekcje z Koro-sensei były ciekawe pełne śmiechów, zabawy i nieudolnych prób zabicia go. Ale każdy miło wspominał te chwilę. Isogai Yūma zdołał się dostać do szkoły której chciał. Yukiko udała się do szkoły medycznej aby iść na pielęgniarkę. Mimura szedł do szkoły aktorskiej na reżysera. Muramatsu poszedł do szkoły kucharskiej, od dawna chciał mieć własna restaurację z ramenem. Rio chciała iść na dyplomatę ale podczas ostatniego spotkania powiedziała ze czuję się znowu jak w gimnazjum.

Nagisa rozumiał ich wszystkich. Też chciał znaleźć pracę po liceum z której byłby zadowolony, ale też nie mógł się przystosować. Lekcje w liceum były takie jak w gimnazjum, nudne, monotoniczne, a nauczyciele rzadko kiedy wyjaśniali dokładnie jakieś zagadnienie.

Większość czuła i wiedziała że ciężko będzie się znów dostosować, ale nie spodziewali się że będzie aż tak ciężko. Uważali ze ludzie są jak roboty. Wykonują to co zwykle, wstają idą do szkoły, uczą się i tak w kółko. Uważali że ich okres z Koro-sensei był najbardziej owocny w ich życiu.

Dzięki niemu stali się pewni siebie, pewni swoich mocnych i słabych stron. Chcieli nadal doskonalić te umiejętności. Ale czuli że szkoły się do tego nie nadają. Czuli że te szkoły ich niczego nie nauczą a tylko sprawią że się pogorszą. Chcieli nawet dzwonić do Karasume aby spytać się o radę, ale odrzucili tę opcje.

Uważali że skoro wypełnili swoje zadanie, nie ma potrzeby aby się z nim więcej kontaktowali. Bitch-sensei opuściła Japonię po śmierci Koro-sensei na następną misję gdzieś w Afryce.

Nagisa nadal pamięta moment kiedy zadał śmiertelny cios. Koro-sensei leżał na ziemi z Nagisa na jego brzuchu, z nożem wbitym prosto w serce. Nagisa trzymał nóż tak mocno że aż mu ręce drżały. Łzy płynęły mu po policzkach i spadały na ubranie Koro-sensei. Nagisa nie mógł wykrztusić słowa. Wtedy Koro-sensei spytał ze swoim, słabym uśmiechem.

„Czemu płaczesz? Zrobiłeś… to co...musiałeś."-Koro-sensei. Położył swoją mackę na jego głowię. Nagisa spojrzał na niego z wielkimi oczami.

„Nagisa…-kun, jesteś… moim naj-… lepszym...uczniem...Żegnaj."-Macka Koro-sensei opadła na ziemię bez życia. Nagisa zaczął płakać i krzyknął z rozpaczy. Nie chciał żeby tak to się skończyło. Chciał znaleźć sposób aby uratować Ziemię bez zabijania Koro-sensei.

Nagisa po tym wydarzeniu przez dobre dwa tygodnie był jak lalka. Bez życia, bez zapału. Pusty w środku, jakby coś w nim umarło. Nikt nie mógł przywrócić go do normalnego stanu. Matka, klasa, wszyscy znajomi nic nie wskórali. Dopiero po tych dwóch tygodniach kiedy Kaede przyszła go odwiedzić Nagisa powiedział pierwsze słowa. _'Przeprasza, Koro-sensei'_.

Wszyscy po tym wydarzeniu byli cicho. Nagisa nie mógł nawet zaakceptować nagrody. Nie chciał pieniędzy zbrukane krwią jego najlepszego nauczyciela. Rząd chciał już zachować pieniądze ale Karasuma zdecydował że przeleje te pieniądze na konto Nagisy które zostało specjalnie do tego stworzone. Nagisa wiedział o nim ale nic z nim nie zrobił. Chciał o tym zapomnieć ale nie mógł. Przez prawię każdą noc miał koszmary w których widział twarz Koro-sensei. Zawszę budził się z przeraźliwym krzykiem. Było tak prawię zawsze do czasu rozpoczęcia szkoły.

Nagisa przestał rozmyślać i rozejrzał się dookoła. Słońce było już w połowie skryte za horyzontem. Nagisa nie wiedział ile czasu minęło. Nagisa zauważył mały bar gdzie można było zjeść dania. Podszedł do niego i zauważył że ktoś tam siedzi. Kotara zakrywała połowę ciała ale Nagisa zauważył eleganckie buty i eleganckie spodnie. Jakiś biurokrata pewnie. Nagisa wtedy poczuł że jest głodny. Głośne burczenie brzucha sprawiło ze zaczerwienił się ale potrząsnął głową i podszedł do stoiska.

„Dobry wieczór."-Nagisa powiedział i usiadł. Kucharz odwrócił wzrok w jego stronę i odpowiedział.

„Witam, czego sobie życzysz?"-zapytał grzecznie starszy już kucharz. Nagisa spojrzał na meny po jego prawej stronie i powiedział.

„Zupę miso poproszę z kurczakiem."-Nagisa odpowiedział i chciał sięgnąć po portfel ale osoba która już tu była powiedziała lekko zszokowana.

„Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa natychmiast rozpoznał ten głos. Nie miał wątpliwości do kogo ten głos należał. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył nie kogo innego jak Karasuma-sensei. Nagisa nie spodziewał się że spotka swojego nauczyciela tak szybko albo ze w ogóle. Nagisa patrzał na niego przez długi czas. Kucharz nawet zdążył zrobić jego zamówienie.

„Ka...Karasuma...sensei?"-Nagisa nie mógł uwierzyć że spotkał go w takim miejscu jak to. Spodziewał się że będzie on jadać w bardziej wykwintnej restauracji a nie takiej jak ta. Karasuma spojrzał na zdziwionego Nagisy i spytał.

„Co u ciebie?"-Karasuma odwrócił swój wzrok z powrotem do swojego dania którym była pieczona ryba z ryżem i herbata. Nagisa spojrzał na swoja zupę i zaczął powoli jeść. Odpowiedział.

„Ciężko."-Nagisa wymamrotał ale Karasuma wyłapał i spojrzał z podniesiona brwią na Nagisa.

„Czemuż to? Szkoła chyba nie jest aż tak straszna, co?"-Karasuma wziął kolejny kawałek ryby i popił herbatą. Nagisa zjadł swoją zupę mimo że jadł powoli i powiedział.

„Bo ciężko się przyzwyczaić."-Nagisa powiedział ze spuszczona głową. Kucharz zmywał naczynie po zupie Nagisy, i nie interesowało go co mówią. Był w tym zawodzie długo i wiedział że takie miejsca są dobrym miejscem o rozmowie o wszystkim. Karasuma zmarszczył brwi i zjadł kolejną porcje ryżu z rybą. Nie patrząc na Nagise powiedział.

„Chciałbyś aby Koro-sensei żył, tak?"-Karasuma spojrzał na Nagise nie ruszając głową tylko oczyma, popijając herbatę. Nagisa tylko przytaknął lekko. Karasuma westchnął i powiedział.

„Przykro mi z powodu jego...śmierci. Jednak tak musiało się stać. Przykro mi."-Karasuma wypił do końca herbatę i zjadł danie. Nie wiedział co począć. Chciał jakoś pocieszyć Nagise, ale kompletnie się na tym nie znał. Nie umiał powiedzieć za bardzo pocieszających słów w takich chwilach, jak ta. Nagisa siedział cicho z twarzą zasłoniętą włosami.

Karasuma westchnął i powiedział.

„Jak tam inni? Radzą sobie?"-Karasuma zapłacił za swoje danie a także za Nagisy nie mówiąc mu o tym. Chociaż tyle mógł na razie zrobić. Nagisa podniósł lekko twarz ale nadal większość była zasłonięta.

„Też mają ciężko. Planowaliśmy aby się z tobą skontaktować, ale uzgodniliśmy że musimy sobie sami poradzić."-Nagisa powiedział. Karasuma podrapał się po tyle głowy i zmrużył oczy.

„Mogliście zadzwonić. Chętnie bym wam pomógł, w końcu."-Karasuma spojrzał na Nagise, a ten na niego. „Byłem waszym nauczycielem. Naszym obowiązkiem jest pomóc uczniom, byłym czy obecnym, którzy zbłądzili i naprowadzić ich na poprawną drogę."-Karasume powiedział ze swoją stoicką twarzą, ale Nagisa wyczuwał że Karasume-sensei był lekko szczęśliwy.

Nagisa chciał coś powiedzieć ale Karasume zapytał go.

„Więc, co takiego jest trudnego teraz. Co wam przeszkadza?"-Karasume spytał. Nagisa powiedział.

„Przystosowanie się. Kiedy Koro-sensei żył lekcje były ciekawe, ekscytujące, ciekawe. Zawsze się coś działo, czy to z powodu naszego zadania, czy po prostu z jego wpadek."-Nagisa zaśmiał się lekko na samą myśl wspomnień podczas prób sensei'a bycia fajnym, czy podczas wpadek, jak z tulipanami. Karasuma podrapał się po głowie i powiedział.

„A obecne lekcję są..."

„Nudne, pozbawione emocji, monotoniczne, nauczyciele się są w stanie wyjaśnić zrozumiale tematu. Czuje się jakbym znów był w klasie D podczas gimnazjum. Chciałbym..."-Nagisa zaczął płakać. Karasume był zaskoczony nagłym zachowaniem Nagisy. Nie powinien przywoływać złych wspomnień.

„Wybacz Nagisa, że przypomniałem złe wspomnienia."-Karasume chciał położyć dłoń na ramieniu Nagisy. Ale się zawahał. Ale przełamał się położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, sprawiając że Nagisa spojrzał na Karasume-sensei. On z kolei mruknął coś pod nosem nie patrząc na Nagise.

„Nagisa-kun, może nie powinienem o to pytać ale… widząc jak się męczysz w szkole… mam propozycję."-Karasuma powiedział nie pewnie czy powinien w ogóle o tym mówić. Sam powiedział kiedy ich uczył że chciał aby mieli normalne szkolne życie. Chciał aby to było to tylko epizodyczny element ich życia. Czuł że robi jednocześnie dobrze i źle. Dobrze bo może im to pomoże. Źle że zabierze im dzieciństwo. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Zabrał dłoń z Nagisy barku i położył na blat. Spojrzał na Nagise który miał policzki mokre od łez które przestały cieknąć. Czuł ze ma pełną uwagę z jego strony.

„Nagisa-kun. Powiedziałem wam kiedy musiałem zmierzyć się z Takaoką że skoro… mieliśmy zrobić co musieliśmy traktuje was na równi ze mną. Ale także że chce abyście mieli choćby namiastkę normalnego życia szkolnego. Szczerze. Ta propozycja co mam w głowie jest chyba najbardziej głupim, absurdalnym pomysłem jaki kiedykolwiek przyszedł mi do głowy."-Karasume powiedział trzęsąc głowę na prawo i lewo.

Nagisa spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie mógł się domyśleć co to za propozycja którą chce mu przedstawić Karasuma-sensei. Cosmu po głowie chodziło ale odrzucił ten pomysł. Był zbyt absurdalny. Karasume odwrócił się do Nagisy z oczami pełen wątpliwości ale pewną determinacją.

„Nagisa-kun. Czy chciałbyś znów robić to co za czasów gimnazjum?"-Karasuma spytał. Nagisa odpowiedział.

„Co sensei ma na myśli?"-Nagis spytał nieco zdziwiony. Karasuma westchnął i powiedział.

„Pytam się czy chciałbyś być zabójcą?"

 **I koniec. Mam nadzieje że się podoba. Okazało się że pisząc po polsku można przekazać tyle samo co po angielsku w mniejszej ilości słów przez co kiedy pisałem miałem taka minę → O_o**

 **W każdym razie rozdziały będą pojawiać się… jak będą gotowe hehe. A więc do zobaczenia i piszcie czy się podoba.**


	2. Chapter 2 Wybór

**Witam w kolejnym rozdziale mojej wakacyjnej opowieści. Mam nadzieje że się wam podoba zostawcie recenzje jak wam się podoba. No dobra koniec gadania. Jedziemy z powieścią.**

Nagisa nie wiedział co powiedzieć, zrobić. Nic. Jego głowa stała się pustką tak wielką jak kosmos który ich otacza. Wielka, bezkresna pustka w której była ciemność. Nagisa patrzał na Karasume z oczami wielkimi jak talerz, niemogący pojąć co się zdarzyło.

Nagisa starał się coś powiedzieć ale nie mógł. Głos utknął mu w gardle, nie mógł go wydobyć, jakby jakaś nie widzialna siła więziła go aby nie mógł odpowiedzieć. W głowie zaczęło mu szumieć jak zepsuty telewizor, który stracił sygnał i tylko biało czarne kropi latały po ekranie.

Karasuma też nie miał łatwo. Czuł jak w jego głowie robił się mętlik myśli. _'Czemu to zaproponowałem? Dlaczego? W jakim celu?'_. Karasuma odwrócił wzrok w kierunku kucharza który mył naczynia. Wiedział ze to usłyszał i zapytał go.

„Rozumiem że nie będzie pan tego rozpowiadał o czym tu rozmawiamy?"-Nie był pewien czy mu zaufać. Z resztą kto by zaufał człowiekowi pytającego dziecka czy chce być zabójcą. Nikt. Żaden zdrowy człowiek by nie zaufał. Kucharz odwrócił się i powiedział.

„Nie moja to sprawa, dopóki płacicie za jedzenie i nie niszczycie mojego miejsca pracy nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Siedzę w tym interesie dość długo i wiem kiedy mam trzymać gębę na kłódkę."-Kucharz powiedział bez emocji i wrócił do zmywania naczyń. Karasuma zmarszczył brwi i z powrotem spojrzał na Nagise, który nadal się nie otrząsnął. Westchnął i powiedział machając ręką bez ładu.

„Nie ważne, Nagisa. Zapomnij."-Karasuma powiedział i chciał odejść ale nagłe szarpnięcie za rękaw zatrzymało go. Odwrócił się i spojrzał na Nagisę który trzymał jego rękaw kurczowo jakby nie chciał aby odszedł. Jakby jego obecność była konieczna.

Spojrzał na oczy jego byłego ucznia. Źrenice były małe, jakby przerażone. Nie patrzały na jeden punkt. Nie, patrzały za punktem który cały czas umykał. Jak Koro-sensei przed ciosami nożem lub pociskami. Cała ta zabawa w kotka i myszkę miał przed sobą Nagisa. Tym razem był to pojedynek pomiędzy Nagisą a swoją kontrolą. Nagisa który chciał odzyskać kontrolę po tym co usłyszał a utratą jej.

Karasuma powrócił na swoje miejsce i cały czas patrzał na Nagise. Karasuma spojrzał tylko ułamek sekundy na horyzont. Słońca nie było już prawie widać. Niebo zaczęło przybrać ciemną purpurę. Zaczynał robić się chłodniej. Ale nie na tyle aby normalny człowiek mógł zauważyć. Karasuma wrócił wzrokiem na Nagise. Nagisa powoli odzyskiwał kontrole. Po chwili przemówił.

„Co ma Karasume-sensei na myśli? Jak to…?"-Nagisa powiedział powoli. Był pełen wątpliwości. Szok, zaskoczenie, niedowierzanie, zagubienie. To teraz czuł, jego oczy wyraźnie to ukazywały. Karasume powiedział.

„To co mam namyśli. Czy nie chciałbyś pracować jako zabójca?"-Karasuma powtórzył. Miał czas mógł porozmawiać z nim ta ten temat, ale ciągle nie był pewien czy powinien. Nagisa odpowiedział.

„Ale…? Jak to? Czemu pan mnie o to zapytał?"-Nagisa puścił rękaw i opuścił głowę ale nadal był zwrócony w stronę Karasumy. Zaczął się powoli trząść. Strach. Nie to nie było to. To było coś innego. Wątpliwości. To było lepsze słowo. Miał wątpliwości. Co powiedzieć. Co zrobić. Co wybrać.

Karasuma schylił się lekko do Nagisy i pogłaskał go lekko mówiąc.

„Wybacz że o to zapytałem. Mehhh." Westchnął. "Po prostu widząc jak się męczysz w szkolę z twoich słów wnioskuję że nie tak wyobrażałeś sobie dalszą naukę. Myślałem że jak to zaproponuje to że poczujesz się lepiej."-Karasuma powiedział. Nagisa spojrzał na Karasume-sensei zaskoczony. Ten spojrzał na niego z podniesiona brwią. Nie przez zachowanie Nagisy ale jego ciało. Przestał się trząść.

„Ale…"-Nagisa opuścił głowę. „Czy będę w stanie… wykonywać tą… pracę. Jestem w końcu jeszcze dzieckiem."-Nagisa powiedział z pochyloną głową. Kuramasa powiedział.

„Na pewno nie."-Kuramasa powiedział co zaskoczyło Nagise kompletnie. Jak to. Malowało się na twarzy Nagisy.

„A przynajmniej nie teraz. Masz rację. Jesteś dzieckiem. Dziecko takie jak ty nie powinno parać się taką robotą. Powinno się uczyć, zakochać, żyć beztroskim życiem jakie ma teraz. Jednak."- Karasuma spojrzał głęboko w oczy Nagisy. „Tobie takie życie chyba nie odpowiada."-Karasuma przestał patrzeć i się wyprostował.

Wziął swoją marynarkę i założył ją na siebie. Potem wstał i wyszedł. Nagisa na początku patrzał tylko na odchodzącego, byłego nauczyciela od W-f'u. Nauczyciela który nauczył ich jak walczyć, strzelać, i zabijać. Po chwili dotarło to do niego i wyskoczył z baru i krzyknął za Kurasumą.

„Sensei! Proszę zaczekać!"-Nagisa stał pośrodku alei lekko dysząc po krzyku. Karasume spojrzał na Nagise swoim nic nie mówiącym spojrzeniem i kamienną twarzą. Patrzał na niego czekając na słowa Nagisy. Chłopak wziął głęboki wdech i wyprostował się patrząc prosto na Karasume. Ten z kolei był lekko zdziwiony postawą ale nie zmienił wyrazu twarzy.

„Karasume-sensei. Nie jestem wstanie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Mam pełno wątpliwości. Na dodatek nie chce być sam. Nie chce opuszczać przyjaciół z Gimnazjum zwłaszcza Karmy, Okumi i Kayano. Po prostu sam na pewno bym nie dał rady."-Nagisa mówił jednocześnie ściskając pięść.

Karasume patrzał na Nagise i w środku czuł się zadowolony. _'Martwisz się o przyjaciół zamiast o siebie, co? Cały ty, Nagisa-kun.'_ Karasume uśmiechnął się mentalnie i zaczął grzebać w marynarce.

Nagisa patrzał uważnie czego Karasuma-sensei szukał. Po chwili czekania znalazł to co chciał i rzucił tym w Nagise. On instynktownie złapał i spojrzał co to był za przedmiot. Był zaskoczony co zobaczył.

Był to ten sam nóż. Ten sam którym każdy ćwiczył podczas treningu z Karasume-sensei na w-f'ie. Ten sam którym zadał śmiertelny cios Koro-sensei. Ten sam, sztuczny, zielony nóż bojowy, który Nagisa pamiętał dobrze. Spojrzał w kierunku gdzie stał Karasume-sensei ale jego już tam nie było.

Nagisa spojrzał jeszcze raz na nóż u uśmiechnął się lekko. Dotyk sztucznego materiału z którego nóż był zrobiony, przypomniał mu wszystkie miłe wspomnienia. Jednak nie przypomniało mu żadnych złych wspomnień. Zastanawiał się dlaczego, ale przestał. Nie było mu to potrzebne. Schował więc nóż za koszule i poszedł w kierunku domu.

Zaczynało robić się ciemno i światła od lamp ulicznych zaczynało się pojawiać. Nagisa zgadywał że była to godzina siódma wieczorem może wpół do ósmej. Nagisa w głowie nadal miał twarz Karasume-sensei który mówił w kółko to samo pytanie. 'Czy chcesz być zabójcą?'

Nagisa mógł się zgodzić. Nie miałby z tym problemu. Gdyby nie kilka rzeczy. Pierwsze, co powiedzieć matce. Bo chyba nie podejdzie do niej i powie _„Mamo chce być zabójcą."_ To była by głupota najwyższych lotów. Po drugie przyjaciele. Nie chce zostawić reszty. Karma, Kayany i reszty z klasy 3-E. Nie mógłby. Razem byli od ponad roku i nie chciał być samolubny. Nie dałby rady ich zostawić.

Nagisa dotarł do domu po jakiś dwudziestu minutach i wszedł do środka. Rozejrzał się i zauważył światło w salonie. Wszedł do niego i zauważył matkę oglądającą program telewizyjny który emitował jakiś serial.

„Wróciłem."-Nagisa powiedział. Matka nie odwróciła głowy ale odpowiedziała nieco ponurym głosem.

„Gdzie byłeś?"-Nagisa nie lubił kiedy tak do niego mówiła. Przypominało mu się zachowanie matki przed spotkaniem z Koro-sensei. Nagisa odpowiedział starając się brzmieć przekonująco.

„Spotkałem się z nauczycielem, nie planowanie."-Tym razem matka się odwróciła z wzrokiem mówiącym 'wytłumacz'. Nagisa przełknął ślinę i powiedział.

„Spotkałem Karasume-sensei w barze. Kiedy wracałem ze szkoły. Nie zauważyłem kiedy czas zleciał jak rozmawialiśmy."-Nagisa powiedział starając ukryć się zmartwienie które nadal go dręczy od usłyszenia pytania. Matka podniosła brew ale szybko przestała i odwróciła się w kierunku telewizora.

„Idź się umyć. Jeśli najpierw chcesz zjeść to w kuchni jest obiad, musisz sobie go podgrzać."-powiedziała obojętnym tonem. Nagisa nie miał ochoty jeść. Poszedł na górę do swojego pokoju, rzucił torbę w kąt i położył się na łóżko. Musiał coś zrobić ale co. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Wyciągnął telefon i spojrzał na godzinę. Dochodziła 8 wieczorem. Nagisa westchnął i postanowił zadzwonić do Kayano. Wyszukał numer i zadzwonił. Dźwięk oczekiwania sprawiał że denerwował się bardzo. Jakby sekunda zamieniała się w minute a ta w godzinę.

„ _Halo? Kto mówi?"_ -z telefonu dobiegł głos Kayany. Nagisa odpowiedział.

„Cześć, tu Nagisa, słuchaj… mam mała prośbe."-Nagisa powiedział nie pewnie. Kayane wyczuła to i zapytała lekko zmartwiona.

„ _O co chodzi? Coś się stało_?"

„Stać , coś się stało. Ale spokojnie to nic wielkiego. Posłuchaj mogłabyś poprosić aby wszyscy się zebrali tam gdzie ostatnio?"-Nagisa zapytał. Musiał im to powiedzieć ale nie chciał powtarzać tego samego każdemu po kolei. To była według niego najlepsza decyzja.

„ _Mogę to zrobić, ale powiesz o co chodzi. Martwię się o ciebie."_ -Kayame brzmiała naprawdę jakby się martwiła. Nagisa odpowiedział spokojnie z lekkim śmiechem.

„Naprawdę. To nic poważnego. Właściwie to coś poważnego ale nie w tym sensie. Dowiesz się wszystkiego na zebraniu. Do zobaczenia."-Nagisa odpowiedział. Kayame długo nie odpowiadała.

 _...Do zobaczenia."-_ I się rozłączyła. Nagisa westchnął. Nie chciał tego ukrywać ale tak było najlepiej. Wyciągnął nóż który dostał od Karasumy i obróciwszy się podniósł go nad siebie. Patrzac na niego na tle sufitu Nagisa czuł jak wspomnienia napływają mu do głowy. Wzdychając, ręka opadła na łóżko z nożem w dłoni. Nagisa jeszcze raz spojrzał na niego i postanowił go schować do torby od szkoły. Przebrawszy się w piżamę i umyty Nagisa poszedł spać.

 **Następny dzień szkoła, przerwa na lunch**

Nagisa siedział w swojej ławce w klasie jedząc swoje drugie śniadanie. Karma pił sok a Kayane i Okumi rozmawiały. Nagisa cały czas rozmyślał jak to powiedzieć innym, co oni pomyślą, czy się zgodzą. Katem oka spojrzał na resztę. Narazie udało mu się uniknąć pytań na ten temat ale nie wiedział na jak długo.

Karma skończył pić, zgniótł pusty kartonik po soku i uderzył zaciśniętą pięścią z kartonikiem w stół. Nagisa podskoczył z zaskoczenia, Kayane i Okumi przerwali by spojrzeć o co chodziło. Jak i cała klasa. Wszyscy obecni w klasie spojrzeli w kierunku czwórki która siedziała pod oknem.

Karma spojrzał na Nagise który wzdrygnął się na jego wzrok. Był zły, bardzo. Karma powoli wziął dłoń do góry i rzucił karton trafiając prosto w kosz, nie patrząc nawet gdzie rzucał. Cały czas patrzał na Nagise. Ten przełknął ślinę ze zdenerwowania. Bał się co Karma odwali.

„Nagisa."-zaczął powoli patrząc obojętna twarzą ale ze złością w oczach. „Masz zamiar powiedzieć, o co chodzi. Cały dzień jesteś jakiś nijaki. Bardziej niż zwykle."-Karma powiedział osuwając się bardziej na krzesło. Nagisa odwrócił wzrok i spuścił głowę, zaciskając wargi. Karma warknął lekko pod nosem.

„Cholera jasna, aleś ty uparty."-Powiedział i zaczął myśleć. Nagisa spojrzał na Karme. Po chwili na Karmie twarzy zaczął malować się złowrogi uśmiech. Nagisa podskoczył, jak zobaczył ten uśmiech. Ciarki przeszły mu po plecach. Były tak zimne że przeszły drugi raz.

„Skoro nie chcesz po dobroci, będzie po złości."-Karmy uśmiech przeobraził się jeszcze bardziej w złowieszczy uśmiech. Nagisa zaczynał się bać. Nagle Karma nie wiadomo z skąd wyciągnął dziewczęce ubranie. Nagisa zbladł. Nagle jedna z dziewczyn z klasy krzyknęła.

„HEY, To mój strój!"-Dziewczyna podbiegła do nich, wyszarpała strój z rąk Karmy i spoliczkowała że miejsce było tak czerwone jak jego włosy. Nagisa, Okami i Kayane zamurowało. Dwie myśli przebiegły im przez głowę.

„ _Co się tu przed chwilą stało? I skąd Karma miał ten strój?"_ Trójka patrzała na Karme z mieszanym wyrazem twarzy. Karma pomasował miejsce gdzie dostał i powiedział.

„Ajajaj, zdaje się że to nie wypali. No cóż."-Wyciągnął inny strój. „Mam jeszcze kilka w zanadrzu."-Karma znów dał swój demoniczny uśmiech. Nagisa miał ochotę się zapaść pod ziemie. Chce aby ta szkoła się już skończyła.

 **Wieczorem tego samego dnia, miejsce spotkania klasy 3-E**

Nagisa szedł leśną drogą do miejsca spotkania. Każdy udawał się tam sam. Duża grupa zwykle przyciąga wzrok, zwłaszcza licealistów. Drzewa cicho szumiały, przez wiatr potęgując uczucie niepewności, strachu i tajemniczości.

Jednak Nagisa nie odczuwał żadnych z tym rzeczy. Przechodził tędy dużą ilość razy. Nic się nie wydarzyło. Nikt nie zaatakował, nikt się nie pojawił z nieznanych osób. Zawsze to samo, pusta droga to miejsca spotkania.

Kiedy Nagisa wyszedł z linii drzew zobaczył swój cel. Wspomnienia wracają. Stary budynek klasy E-3. Ciągle w takim samym stanie, nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal taki sam, w swojej ponurej chwale.

Nagisa podszedł i otworzył drzwi. Te zaskrzypiały i z trudem się otworzyły. Wszedł do środka. Wszędzie ciemno i pusto. Jak zwykle. Nie używany budynek. Dyrektor postanowił zbudować nowy budynek bliżej szkoły, ale ciągle te same zasady. Po za położeniem nic się nie zmieniło.

Nagisa szedł korytarzem, do klasy. Tej samej klasy. Gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Pojawienie się Koro-sensei z Karasume. W ciągu kilku chwil ich życie obróciło się o 180 stopni. Zanim pojawił się Koro-sensei byli uważani za wyrzutków, słabych i nic nie znaczących. Po tym jak się pojawił byli w centrum świata. Wszyscy którzy wiedzieli o tym co się może stać patrzeli na nich.

Nagisa stanął przed drzwiami klasy i westchnął. Uśmiechnął się lekko i otworzył drzwi. Te zaskrzypiały i stawiając opór otworzyły się. Nagisa wszedł do środka i rozejrzał się. Nic sienie zmieniło. Na podłodze ciągle było kilka kul anty-sensei'owych. Ławki nadal były w swoim opłakanym stanie tak samo jak krzesła. Niektóre okna miały potłuczone szyby. Nic sienie zmieniło.

Nagisa zauważył że prawie wszyscy byli. Brakowało tylko Kanzaki, Hary, Takebayashi i Karmy. Nagisa spojrzał po twarzach. Byli lekko zirytowani. Terasaka zauważył Nagise i krzyknął.

„Patrzcie. Przyszedł ten co zwołał zebranie."-Wszyscy przerwali to co robili i spojrzeli na Nagise. Ten przełknął ślinę i odpowiedział.

„Cześć Terasaka. Chciałbym aby wszyscy byli abym się nie powtarzał."-Nagisa powiedział niepewnie. Terasaka parsknął i powiedział.

„Hara na pewno sienie pojawi. Ma coś ważnego do załatwienia. Kanzaki może się troche spóźnić. Praktyki w szpitalu trochę się przeciągnęły. Takebayashi tak samo. W końcu chodzą na ten sam profil. Karma..."-Kaede powiedziała ale ponowne otwarcie drzwi przerwało jej. Kiedy wszyscy spojrzeli zauważyli Karme, Kanzaki i Takebayashi'ego.

„Sorrry. Korki na drodze."-Karma powiedział i poszedł do swojego miejsca. Kanzaki i Takebayashi się przywitali ze wszystkimi i usiedli na swoich miejscach. Kiedy wszyscy się uspokoili Nagisa poszedł na środek klasy, na miejsce nauczyciela i zaczął.

„Cieszę się że wszyscy już są. Jeśli ktoś by mógł później by przekazać Hara to co się tu odbyło byłbym wdzięczny."-Nagisa powiedział.

„Ja jej przekaże."-Yada powiedziała. Nagisa skinął głową i powiedział.

„Dziękuje. Teraz najważniejsza sprawa. Chciałbym się zapytać. Jak się czujecie?"-Nagisa zapytał. Terasaka uderzył pięścią w ławkę.

„Nagisa! Skończ pierdolić! Nie zwołałeś nas chyba z zapytaniem z jakim teraz wyskoczyłeś!?"-Terazaka być zły. Mimura powiedział.

„Zgadzam się z Terasaka choć nie chętnie. Co to ma do rzeczy?"

„Dajcie mu skończyć. Jak będziemy sobie przeszkadzać to nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie."- powiedział Isogai.

„Isogai ma rację. Nagisa może ma powód aby o to zapytać."-Sugino poparł Isogai'ego. Kilka osób zgodziło się. Rin powiedziała.

„Dobra. Jeśli chodzi o pytanie Nagisa odpowiem pierwsza. Czuć się czuje dobrze, choć..."-Rin przerwała. Wszyscy spojrzeli na nią. Nagisa również. Rin westchnęła i powiedziała.

„czuje się znudzona. Każda lekcja jest nudna. Czuję się jak bym była w klasie 3-E zanim pojawił się Koro-sensei."-Rin przyznała się.

„Też się tak czuję."-Kanzaki powiedziała ze swoim uśmiechem, szczerym ale także teraz smutnym uśmiechem. Kilka osób zgodziło się z Rin, prawie wszyscy. Terasaka powiedział.

„Cóż Rin ma rację. Nie chetnie to przyznaję ale ma rację. Ale co to ma do rzeczy?"-Terasaka zapytał. Nagisa powiedział.

„Jak zauważyliście, każdy z nas czuje się nie spełniony z powodu braku Koro-sensei. Wczoraj spotkałem Karasume-sensei."-Angisa powiedział. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni.

„Mówisz serio?!"-Sugaya krzyknął.

„Serio?"-Okana była zaskoczona.

„Nagisa, jak go spotkałeś"- Kayano zapytała.

„Spotkałem go w barze kiedy wracałem okrężna drogą do domu. Po rozmowie doszedłem do tego samego wniosku co wy."-Nagisa powiedział. Wszyscy zrozumieli co miał na myśli. Tą pustkę w sercu który każdy przyznał.

„Po rozmowie z nim, Karasuma-sensei przedstawił mi propozycje. Było to pytanie kótre raz zadałem Koro-sensei kiedy mieliśmy wybrać karierę którą będziemy podążać. Kiedy rozmawiałem z Koro-sensei zapytałem się 'Czy było by w porządku czy zostałbym zabójcą?' „-Nagisa powiedział. Wszystkich zamurowało z zaskoczenia. Wszyscy patrzeli na Nagisa zaskoczeni. Terasak krzyknął przerywając cisze.

„Hey, Hey, Hey!O czym ty gadasz teraz Nagisa! Żartujesz sobie?"-Tarasaka był zły ale także zaskoczony.

„Nagisa-kun..."-Kayano była zmartwiona. Tak samo jak Kanzaki Isoagi, Sugino i kilka innych osób. Wszyscy byli albo podejrzliwi, zaskoczeni albo zmartwieni. Nagisa kontynuował.

„Wtedy nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć. Byłem nie pewny i nadal jestem. Karasume zapytał mnie czy nie chciałbym być zabójcą. I od tamtej pory ciągle się zastanawiam. Nie powiem jest to kusząca oferta. Ale nie chciałbym was zostawiać."-Nagisa powiedział ze smutnym uśmiechem. Wszyscy umilkli. Nie spodziewali się tego.

Po minutach ciszy Karma powiedział.

„Ale co to ma wspólnego z nami?"-Karma brzmiał trochę obojętnie ale dobre ucho mogło wyczuć nutkę irytacji albo smutku. Chociaż gdyby, ktoś wyczuł nutkę smutku u Karmy to pewnie by nie uwierzył.

„Chciałbym się was zapytać, czy wy również nie chcielibyście znów poczuć siejak podczas naszego czasu z Koro-sensei. Ponieważ jak powiedział on sam 'Nieważne jaką drogę wybierzesz, jako twój nauczyciel dać ci moje pełne wsparcie'."-Nagis usmiechnął się szczerze. Klasa zaczęła robić się głośna od rozmów. Po piętnastu minutach Nagisa powiedział.

„Wszyscy którzy chcą dołączyć niech podniosą dłoń."-Nagisa podniósł swoją i spojrzał na klasę. Kiedy zobaczył jak jego klasa zagłosowała łza poleciała mu po policzku.

„Rozumiem."-Nagisa powiedział z uśmiechem.

 **O to drugi rozdział. Mam nadzieję że się podoba. Piszcie komentarze co o tym sądzicie.**


	3. Chapter 3 Początek

**Witam w kolejnym rozdziale Ansatsu Kyoushitsu. Wiem że trochę czasu minęło od ostatniego rozdziału, ale dlatego ze miałem kilka problemów z komputerem, bar weny i pisanie innych powieści na moim profilu.**

 **Ale proszę rozdział jest więc do dzieła!**

 **Dom Nagisy**

Nagisa leżał na łóżku patrząc na sufit, rozmyślając o spotkaniu. Nie wiedział co zrobić. Wiedział ze wszyscy na pewno się nie zgodzą. Wiedział pewnie że tylko on i prawdopodobnie Karma, Kayano i Okuma się zgodzą. Ale nadal nie był pewien co do tego. Ciągłe niepewności które zaczęły się pojawiać w jego głowie przyprawiały go o mdłości.

Westchnął i spojrzał na nóż anty-sensei'owy który dostał od Karasumy sensei. Obracał go jakby chciał znaleźć wskazówkę aby wytępić te niepewności które miał w głowię. Po jakiejś chwili przestał nim obracać i rozluźnił uchwyt sprawiając że zaczął swobodnie spadać w dół prosto w miejsce gdzie jest serce.

Nagisa obserwował spadek noża. Wolno, bardzo wolno. Tuż za nim nóż miał dotknąć Nagisy, ten szybkim ruchem złapał go, obrócił nim parę razy w dłoni i położył obok siebie. Westchnięcie. Nagisa obrócił głowę w kierunku biurka. Na nim było zdjęcie całej klasy razem z Bitch-sensei, Karasuma-sensei i Koro-sensei. Cała klasa uśmiechnięta, wesoła. Razem w komplecie. Próbująca zabić Koro-sensei. Nagisa wstał z łóżka i podszedł do biurka.

Spojrzał na zdjęcie dokładnie. Wszyscy razem. Tak jak powinno być, ale teraz wszyscy są rozdzieleni. Ale razem jednocześnie. Dziwne uczucie. Nagisa powoli podniósł rękę w kierunku zdjęcia, ale zatrzymał ruch. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na zdjęcie, szczególnie na Koro-sensei i przypomniało mu się rozmowa podczas wyboru kariery, zwłaszcza słowa które mu powiedział.

„ _Intuicja i zdolności obserwacyjne, to dwie kluczowe umiejętności które musi posiadać profesjonalny zabójca. Ale najpierw musisz opanować zdolności które już posiadasz i potem znów na nie spojrzeć. Jeśli to zrobisz, jestem pewien że znajdziesz zastosowanie dla tych umiejętności, potem znów miejmy to spotkanie i jeśli nadal będziesz chciał być zabójcą, jako twój nauczyciel i wychowawca będziesz miał moje pełne wsparcie."_

Nagisa uśmiechnął się powiedział do siebie cichym głosem.

„Po tej rozmowie było wydarzenie z moją mamą i powiedziałem że nie będę zabójcą. Ale wygląda na to że ta praca jest mi chyba wpisana w życie i krew."-powiedział i jednym sprawnym ruchem zakrył zdjęcie przewracając je cicho. Nagisa wtedy poszedł do łazienki umyć się.

 **Biuro Ministerstwa Obrony Narodowej w Japonii**

Biuro było ciemne i większości było pusto tylko kilku nocnych strażników, parunastu osób z personelu jeszcze było aby dokończyć to czego nie zdążyli. Jakaś sekretarka niosła w pospiechu stertę papierów, prawdopodobnie spóźniona z ich uzupełnieniem. Prawdopodobnie papiery miały być gotowe na wczoraj. Karasuma patrzał na to końcem wzroku by powrócić do swoich papierów. Mimo że od śmierci Koro-sensei minął rok papierów nadal było od groma. Jak nie związane z nim to z czymś innym.

Karasumy oko aż drgało z nerwów jak tylko patrzał na stertę papierów. Westchnął i spojrzał na kolejny raport. Poinformowanie o uzupełnienie amunicji dla drugiego batalionu naziemnych sił samoobrony. Podpisanie i odłożenie. I tak prawie przez ostatni rok. Poza paroma momentami przerwy lub przekierowania do szkolenia wojska. Mimo że tego nie okazywał Karasuma cieszył się że nie musiał robić papierkowej roboty.

Odłożył długopis i oparł się o krzesło. Spojrzał na szary sufit. Wspomnienie z czasów zabójstwa Koro-sensei były miłe. Prawda że ośmiornica nie raz go wykiwała lub wkurzyła go, ale mimo wszystko były ty miłe wspomnienie. Złapał się za szyje i uśmiechnął się. Za każdym razem kiedy wspominał trening klasy zawszę uśmiechał się jak Nagisa go podszedł podczas treningu. Do dziś nie może uwierzyć że jest taki talent jeśli chodzi o zabójstwa.

Spojrzał na biurko które było oświetlone tylko przy pomocy małej lampki. Komputer dość stary ale nadal działający. Brak funduszy na zakup nowych. Pieniądze. Tylko to jest najważniejsze. Wszystko określane na podstawie ilości pieniędzy. Westchnął i spojrzał na papiery. Zmrużył oczy. Czy ta sterta papierów nie zrobiła się czasami większa.

Czuł jak go pot zalewa ze złości. Musiał się przewietrzyć. Przeszedł przez słabo oświetlony korytarz który ciągnął się dość długo. Nie kiedy były drzwi do innych pomieszczeń. Przy jednych z drzwiach stała jakaś roślina. Paproć prawdopodobnie. Karasume szedł korytarzem, skręcił w lewo i dalej wzdłuż korytarza. Na końcu były drzwi na balkon. Karasume wszedł na balkon i spojrzał na niebo. Było rozświetlone od gwiazd. Patrzał tak na nie nie myśląc o niczym. Potrzebował ciszy i spokoju od papierów która na niego czekała.

Nagle usłyszał za sobą otwierane drzwi. Spojrzał ukradkiem i zauważył Głównego ministra. Odwrócił się do niego i ukłonił.

„Dobry wieczór, Panie Ministrze."

„Skończ z tym. Jesteśmy po robocie, nikt nam tu przeszkadzać nie będzie, więc daruj sobie formalności. Głowa mnie od nich boli jeśli słyszę je z tysiąc razy wciągu dnia."-Minister odparł wyraźnie zmęczony. Karasume kiwnął lekko głową i spytał się.

„Więc jak mogę pomóc?"-zapytał. Minister wyciągnął fajkę i zapalił. Wziął głęboki wdech fajki i powiedział.

„Jak tam twój mały plan, heh?"-zapytał z grymas mówiącym 'nic przede mną nie ucieknie'. Karasuma był zaskoczony i odparł.

„Skąd pan wiedział?"

„Nie wiedziałem. Sam mi powiedziałeś."-Minister odparł rozbawiony. Karasuma uderzył się twarz z płaskiej dłoni. Dał się podejść jak dziecko. Karasume westchnął z uśmiechem i powiedział.

„Na razie czekam."-Karasume powiedział opierając się o balustradę. Zimny wiatr zawiał sprawiając ulgę Karasumie i Ministrowi. Minister wziął kolejny wdech papierosa i spytał.

„Na co?"

„Decyzje."-Odparł Karasume poważnie. Minister przymrużył oczy, w przenikliwy wzrok i powiedział.

„Decyzję tych dzieciaków. Karasuma, mam nadzieję że zdajesz sobie sprawę że to tylko dzieci?"-Minister spojrzał na niego ostrym wzrokiem. Karasume nie patrząc na niego przymknął oczy sprawiając ze na twarzy pojawiła się melancholia.

„Wiem o tym. Jednak nie mogę patrzeć jak oni zmuszając się do czegoś czego nie chcą. Zdaje się że wciąż czuję się jak nauczyciel."-Karasuma uśmiechnął się lekko. Minister wyrzucił niedopałkę papierosa i spojrzał na Karasume.

„Coś czułem że tak to się skończy. Kolejna papierkowa robota. Mehhh. Karasuma Tadaomi."-Minister powiedział jego imię w bardzo formalny sposób. Karasuma spojrzał na Ministra jakby stał przed nim w biurze. Minister stanął prosto ramiona skrzyżowane za plecami.

„Jako Główny Minister Obrony Japonii mianuję cię Głównym Kierownikiem nowego wydziału Ministerstwa Obrony Narodowej odpowiedzialnym za zabójstwa. Twoim celem jak i celem członków jest zabójstwa osób które zagrażają Japonii jak i obrona ważnych osobistości przed zabójstwami."-Minister powiedział poważnie. To nie były słowa zwykłego polityka ale kogoś kto ma lata praktyki w tej sprawie. Za biurkiem jak i w terenie.

Karasuma był zszokowany. Stał jak zamrożony. Szok, niedowierzanie, zaskoczenie. Karasuma nie mógł nic powiedzieć. Chciał coś powiedzieć ale jego usta wypuściły tylko powietrze, ale wyglądało na to że Minister jeszcze nie skończył.

„Także waszym zadaniem jest służba wywiadowcza, szpiegowska, sabotaż oraz ratunek ważnych osób lub osób wytypowanych przez rząd. Wasze zadanie będzie w cieniu i po cichu. Wasze nagrody będą dawane w sekrecie. W końcu."-Minister rozluźnił sytuacje uśmiechając się lekko i przekrzywił głowę. „Pracujecie w cieniu."-powiedziawszy to minister opuścił Karasume który nadal był w szoku. Zanim jednak na dobre Minister opuścił Karasume powiedział bez spojrzenia na niego.

„Zgłoś się do mnie w przyszłym tygodniu łącznie ze wszystkimi osobami które postanowiły dalej być zabójcami. Szczegóły podam przy spotkaniu. Odbędzie się ono w południe."-powiedział i odszedł w ciemny korytarz. Karasuma długo stał bez czynnie. Miał wrażenie że to co usłyszał to był żart. Głupi żart ze strony Ministra. Zacisnął pieść i jednym ruchem uderzył siew policzek. Siła sprawiła że prawie spadł na podłogę. Spojrzał dookoła. To nie był sen. Karasuma uśmiechnął się by po chwili grymas niezadowolenia pojawił się na twarzy.

„W takim tempie nigdy nie zdążę z papierkową robotą."-Karasuma załamał się na samą myśl o tym. Czarne chmury zawisły mu nad głową. Po chwili otrząsnął się i uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy.

„W każdym razie zapowiada się ciekawie. Ciekawi mnie ilu dołączy?"-Karasuma spojrzał nad rozgwieżdżone niebo. Kiedy tak patrzał zauważył spadającą gwiazdę. To był dobry znak.

 **Szkoła, przerwa lunchowa**

Nagisa siedział na swoim miejscu razem z Karma, Okudą i Kayaną. Po spotkaniu nabrał trochę pewności co do decyzji kiedy zobaczył ilu ludzi będzie razem. Prędzej miał więcej wątpliwości ale po rozmowie z Kayaną poczuł się trochę lepiej. Ogólnie Kayana sprawiała ze czuł się lepiej. Po sprawię z mackami które miała i po pocałunku w ciągu roku zbliżyli się do siebie. Nie była to jakaś wielka miłość ale czuli się lepiej kiedy byli razem.

Karma zjadł ryż i powiedział.

„Ale jestem zaskoczony. Nie spodziewałem się że niektóre osoby chcą nadal kontynuować bycie zabójcami."-Karma powiedział patrząc na Okudę. Ta nerwowo przytaknęła i napiła się soku. Okuda zawsze czuła się niezręcznie jeśli chodziło o Karmę. Można powiedzieć że go lubiła ale była zbyt nieśmiała by mu to powiedzieć. Nagisa zgodził się kiwając głową.

„Masz rację. Właściwie wszyscy którzy się zgodzili, myślałem że się nie zgodzą. Oni byli ostatnimi o których bym pomyślał."-Nagisa powiedział i zjadł kawałek krewetki. Kayane przytaknęła.

„Racja, ale jestem zaskoczona. Nie spodziewałabym się takiej propozycji od Karasumy-sensei."-uśmiechnęła się szczerze. Okuda powiedziała.

„W-W każdym razie, musimy...się postarać. Tak przy okazji..."-Okuda pochyliła głowę aby zakryć twarz. Reszta spojrzała na nią z zaciekawieniem o co jej chodzi. Wiadomo że jest nie śmiała i ciężko jej rozmawiać z innymi ale czasami wskakuje to na nowy poziom. Karma poklepał ją po plecach. Ta skoczyła jak porażona wydając z siebie pisk. Wszystkich zamurowało.

„E-eh, oj... Okuda. W porządku?"-Nagisa zapytał lekko niepewnie jak zareagować na dość słodki dźwięk. Kayane patrzyła na Okude też lekko zaskoczona. Karma miał na twarzy wyraźny uśmiech który mówił że będzie ją miał czym dręczyć. Okuda powiedziała.

„Ja...ja po...po prostu...myślałam o nowym miejscu… na spotkania."-Okuda powiedziała cała czerwona. Nagisa zapytał zaciekawiony.

„A nasze stare miejsce nie jest wystarczające?"

„Nie chodzi o to… Mam namyśli miejsce gdzie można porozmawiać spokojnie o naszej 'pracy'."-Okuda powiedziała zażenowanym głosem. Kayane aż westchnęła z pomysłu.

„Ahhhh… Masz namyśli że nie chcesz rezygnować ze starego miejsca ale stworzyć drugie dla wtajemniczonych?"-Okuda kiwnęła głową na znak że o to jej chodziło. Nagisa uśmiechnął się.

„Dobry pomysł. Więc od jutra zacznijmy-!"-Nagisa przerwał gdyż poczuł wibracje od swojego telefonu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego.

„Co jest Nagisa? Czyżby twoja druga dziewczyna~?"-Karma zadrwił. Kayane westchnęła z zaskoczenia i puściła Nagisie zabójcze spojrzenie. Nagisa miał wrażenie że za nią widzi Anioła Śmierci. Nagisa czuł pot na głowie.

„Oy… Kayane. Serio mu uwierzyłaś?"-Nagisa powiedział pół zmartwiony pół zły. Kayane po chwili skierowała ten wzrok na Karme który podniósł ręce w geście obrony. Okuda machała rękoma panicznie próbując uspokoić obydwu. Nagisa zaśmiał się nerwowo i odebrał telefon.

„Halo? Kto mówi?"

„ _Nagisa-kun. Cieszę się że dodzwoniłem się do ciebie. Słuchaj masz może coć do pisania pod ręką?"-_ powiedział głos po drugiej stronie. Nagisa mógł prawie rozpoznać głos ale przez telefon trochę ciężko mu było. Złapał jakąś kartkę i długopis i powiedział.

„Mam. O co chodzi?"

„ _Zaraz podam ci adres. Ty i wszystkie osoby które chcą dołączyć niech stawią się tam za tydzień o godzinie 11.30. Będę na was czekał przed wejściem."-_ Głos podał adres a Nagisa szybko go zanotował. Kiedy chciał zapytać kto zadzwonił osoba się rozłączyła. Nagisa trzymał telefon chwilę przy uchu i sprawdził kto zdzwonił. Niestety numer był zastrzeżony. Westchnął. Kiedy podniósł wzrok spostrzegł twarze swoich znajomych które były kilka centymetrów od niego.

Odsunąwszy się trochę spojrzał na kartkę i powiedział.

„Za tydzień wszyscy którzy się zgodzili maja przyjść pod ten adres. Jeśli dobrze zgadują po głosie to prawdopodobnie Karasuma-sensei będzie na nas czekał przed wejściem. Przekażcie innym."-Nagisa powiedział. Wszyscy skinęli głową.

 **Tydzień później. Miejsce spotkania**

Nagisa patrzał przed siebie ze zdziwionym wzrokiem. Albo zaskoczonym. Możliwe że połączenie dwóch. Nagisa stał przed główną siedzibą Ministerstwa Obrony. Na początku Nagisa był zdziwiony. Myślał że źle napisał ulice.

* **Wspomnienia** *

Nagisa szedł ulica z kartką w dłoni, gdzie była napisana ulica. Rozglądał się na około patrząc na znaki informujące gdzie jest jaka ulica. Zapytał się nawet kilku przechodni aby spytać o drogę.

Kiedy dotarł zrobił swoją sławną minę _(pierwszy odcinek anime gdzie Koro-sensei mówi że wysadził księżyc)_ kiedy zobaczył kompleks z dwoma większymi pośrodku biurowcami. Przed bramą stał strażnik ubrany w tradycyjny strój dla ministerstwa. Bardzo zbliżony do policjanta z kilkoma wyjątkami.

Nagisa podszedł do niego i spytał się.

„Przepraszam, czy ten budynek znajduje się na tej ulicy?"-Nagisa podał mu kartkę. Strażnik spojrzał na nią i przytaknął. Nagisa znów zrobił swoją minę. Strażnik uniósł brew na to ale zignorował i wrócił do strażnicy. Nagisa stał przed bramą wjazdową i patrzał na budynek. Nie mógł wejść bez przepustki. A nawet jakby wszedł to by się zgubił. Zresztą musiał poczekać na innych.

Po pół godziny czekania I jeszcze 10 minutach przed czasem wszyscy się zebrali. Nagisa spojrzał na twarze zebranych. Wszyscy mieli lekkie uśmiechy na twarzy ale czuć było że byli zdenerwowani. Łącznie było 9 osób. Akabane Karma, Yuma Isogai, Manami Okuda, Kaede Kayano, Yukiko Kanzaki, Sosuke Suguya, Ryunosuke Chibi, Rinka Hayami i wkońcu Nagisa Shiota.

Nagisa czuł się lekko podniesiony na duchu widząc wszystkich tych którzy zgodzili się dołączyć. Myślał że ktoś zrezygnuje ale jednak wszyscy zostali. Każdy miał inny powód. Nagisa, Karma czuli że najlepiej będą mogli wykorzystać swoje umiejętności. Kayane i Okuda kiedy starali powiedzieć swój powód mącili i nikt nie zrozumiał ich powodu więc zostawili to.

Yumie chodziło o finanse dla swojej rodziny. Wiedział że praca zabójcy jest ryzykowna ale jak to mówią 'im większe ryzyko tym większy zarobek'. Yukiko chciała być pielęgniarką ale kiedy patrzała na ogłoszenia nie było żadnych wolnych stanowisk i nie zapowiadało się aby ta sytuacja się zmieniła.

Sosuke chciał iść na tatuażystę ale nie dostał się do szkoły której chciał przez co wylądował w ogólniaku. A to mu nie odpowiadało. Szkoła do której się dostał była na przeciętnym poziomie i nie było by z tym problemu gdyby nie to że chciał udać się do szkoły artystycznej. Fakt że było kilka innych ale albo za drogie albo za daleko a na taki wydatek jego rodziny nie mogła sobie pozwolić.

Ryunosuke nadal chce być architektem ale miejsca do klasy na kurs architektoniczny były zajęte więc musiał iść również do tego samego ogólniaka co Sosuke. A to mu nie odpowiadało jeszcze bardziej niż Sosuke. Rzadko kiedy można zobaczyć wkurzonego Ryunosuke tak bardzo jak się o tym dowiedział. Tak mówiła Rinka kiedy się z nim spotkała. Ona z kolei zdecydowała iść za Ryunosuke. Nic dziwnego, w końcu byli parą. Trochę cichą ze względu na swoje osobowości ale im to nie przeszkadzało. Karma uważał że tak będzie ciekawiej.

Kiedy tak wszyscy ze sobą rozmawiali strażnik nieco zirytowany podszedł i zapytał ich.

„Czemu tu tak sterczycie? Czekacie na coś czy co?"-skrzyżował ramiona na piersi a na twarzy miał grymas irytacji. Nagisa chciał coś powiedzieć gdyby nie głos za otwierającej się bramy.

„Zostaw ich. Oni są ze mną.". Strażnik odwrócił się i zasalutował. Za bramy wyszli Karasuma i Minister Takanojo. Strażnik odsunął się. Minister spojrzał na zebranych. Ci się ukłonili i przywitali grzecznie. Mały uśmiech pojawił się i zwrócił się do Karasumy.

„Maja maniery. Miałeś dobrych uczniów Karasuma. No dobra do mojego biura."-powiedział i odszedł. Karasuma powiedział aby wszyscy za nim poszli. Nikt nie komentował. Nie było celu a i tak nikt nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Przez tremę, zaskoczenie? Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć.

Po wyjściu z windy i przejściu kilkoma korytarzami wszyscy znaleźli się w biurze Ministra. Kiedy szli Nagisa spojrzał na ludzi. Wszyscy na nich patrzyli i szeptali między siebie. W końcu kiedy do ministerstwa wchodzi grupa dzieciaków.

Biuro Ministra było średniej wielkości. Na drewnianym biurku była sterta papierów. Prawdopodobnie dokumenty do zatwierdzenia. Obok był komputer. Za Minister były cało ścienne okna. Można było zobaczyć sporą część miasta. Przy ścianach były komody, regały na książki, dokumenty, skoroszyty. Wszystko było bardziej lub mniej uporządkowane. Po prawej stronie na biurku był telefon. Biały, starej generacji.

Minister siedział za biurkiem z głową opartą na skrzyżowanych dłoniach opartych na biurku i patrzał na zebranych. Karasuma stał za nami kilka kroków. Był spięty lecz tego nie okazywał. Po krótkiej ciszy Minister przemówił.

„Cieszę się że przyszliście. Zgaduję że zastanawia was czemu was tutaj zebrano. Już tłumaczę."-Minister wstał i wyciągnął folder z dokumentami. Pokazał nam to i powiedział.

„Ten folder zawiera informację o nowo utworzonym sektorze który odpowiada **wyłącznie** przed Minister Obrony oraz Prezydentem i Cesarzem. Ta jednostka powstała nie dawno. Jednak nie ma jeszcze członków."-Minister powiedział lekkim głosem. Był swobodny. Mówił jakby to było nic. Ale Nagisa zmarszczył brwi. Ponieważ na folderze było napisane Tajne. Karma podniósł dłoń. Minister pozwolił mu mówić przez skinięcie głową.

„Co ma to z nami wspólnego. I dlaczego nam pan to mówi. Przecież na folderze który pan trzyma jest wyraźnie napisane _Tajne._ "-Karma powiedział poważnie. Jego mina była podejrzliwa. Minister parsknął lekko ze śmiechu i powiedział.

„Właśnie do tego dochodzę."-Otworzył folder i kontynuował. "W tym folderze znajdują się imiona osób które zostaną wcielone do sektora Obrony Narodowej. Ciekawi?"-Minister spojrzał na nich spod oka. Wszyscy przełknęli ślinę i skinęli głową. Minister uśmiechnął siei wyciągnął dziewięć kartek z profilami. Kiedy rozdał im wszystkich zatkało. Każdy dostał swój profil. Kanzaki zapytała.

„Czemu... tu jesteśmy?"-Nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. Karma dodał swoje.

„Przecież to niemożliwe abyście wiedzieli kto z nas się zgodzi. Nagisa mówiłeś im coś?"-Karma zwrócił się do Nagisy. Ten podskoczył przez mały szok i odpowiedział.

„Nic nie mówiłem. Przysięgam."-Nagisa był zdezorientowany. Wszyscy byli. Minister po chwili zaczął się głośno śmiać.

„Nic mi nikt nie mówił."-Minister zapewnił. „Sam się dowiedziałem."-Minister puścił jakby złowrogie spojrzenie razem z uśmiechem jakby geniusza zła. Skryty ale obecny. Nagisa poczuł jak ciarki przechodzą mu po plecach. Minister powiedział.

„Jakbym mógł zostawić grupę wyszkolonych zabójców którzy zabili istotę która mogła zniszczyć świat. Nie było żadnego patrzenia w prywatne sprawy, broń Boże, ale prosta obserwacja co robiliście. To wystarczyło. Miejsce waszego spotkania, i krótki podsłuch. Rozkazałem moim ludziom aby podsłuchiwali tylko rozmowy o niebezpiecznej tematyce."-Minister westchnął nadal mając uśmiech na twarzy.

Wszyscy poczuli się jakby nadzy. Nie mogący zakryć swojego istnienia przed ministrem. Czuli się jakby nie mogli się ukryć choć bardzo tego chcieli. Minister wrócił na swoje miejsce.

„W każdym razie. Skoro chcieliście zostać zabójcami to macie szansę. Jednak że."-Minister ostrzegł poważnym głosem pokazując palec podkreślając że to co powie to ważna rzecz. „Jeśli już zgodzicie się nie będzie odwrotu. To wasz ostatni pociąg którym możecie odpuścić i wrócić do normalnego życia. A więc." Minister spojrzał po zebranych. Karasuma w ogóle sienie odzywał. Nie było po co. Zresztą to oni muszą podjąć decyzję sami. Bez żadnej pomocy.

To ich decyzja. Ich życie. Sami muszą nim kierować. Sami muszą przezwyciężyć niepewność, która im towarzyszy. Takie myśli krążyły po głowie Karasumy. Cisza trwała z jakieś dziesięć minut. Wszyscy byli w głębokim myśleniu. Walczyli. Walczyli z samym sobą. W końcu Nagisa pierwszy przełamał lody.

„Ja… nadal chcę kroczyć tą drogą."-Nagisa powiedział przez zaciśniętą pięść. Trzęsła mu się przez siłę z jaką ściskał. Karma spojrzał na niego z wielkimi oczami po czym parsknął ze śmiechu. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego jakby zgłupiał. Złapał się za czoło i potrząsł głową.

„Rany, rany. Czemu mnie tu nie pewność złapała. Czyżbym był tak słaby. Ale po prosty byłem niepewny. Niepewny że nagle wszyscy zrezygnują. No ale jeśli Nagisa zostaje to nie mogę go zostawić."-Karma uśmiechnął się lekko.

„Karma-kun."-Nagisa był szczęśliwy.

„W końcu kogo miałbym dręczyć."-Karma powiedział to ze swoja twarzą diabła. Po sali przebiegła cisza. Nawet Minister oniemiał. Po chwili Kanzaki zaczęła się śmiać. Po chwili dołączył Nagisa i Karma. W koncu wszyscy dołączyli i w biurze zapanował jeden wielki śmiech. Minister powstrzymał śmiech i spojrzał po zebranych. Nie byli już nie pewni. Znów byli tacy jak powinni. To przesądza sprawę.

„Wygląda na to że wszyscy są jedno myślni. Nie przeciągając dłużej. Witam was w sektorze zabójstw. Wasza dziewiątka będzie znana jako… Niewidzialne Ostrza."-Minister powiedział z dumą. Wszyscy spojrzeli na Ministra. Karasuma mógł zgadywać jaki to był wzrok. To był ten sam kiedy postanowili zdobyć antidotum kiedy byli na Okinawie. Karma czuł się ponownie jak kiedy uczył ich w szkolę. Zbliżały się ciekawe czasy dla tej dziewiątki.

 **Dobra rozdział gotowy. Wybaczcie że tak długo ale przez tydzień nie miałem dostęp do komputera a także brak chęci aby dokończyć to jak najszybciej. Ale rozdział jest i mam nadzieje że ciekawy. Do zobaczenia w następnym rozdziale i historiach. Oceniajcie i piszcie recenzje.**

 **NerDeath out.**


	4. Chapter 4 Szkoła

**Witam w kolejnym rozdziale Ansatus Kyoushitu. Widzę że seria jest jako, tako popularna a polski to na razie jedyny język jaki mogę na razie pisać przez szkołę.**

 **W każdym razie, mała reklama, na moim profilu pojawiła się nowa powieść pod tytułem Touhou Cień i Granica. Jeśli jesteście zainteresowani proszę o przeczytanie i napisanie recenzji. Dobra to tyle, zacznijmy z tą powieścią.**

 **PS:Na moim profilu pojawił się jak na razie JEDYNY project z TOUHOU po polsku więc proszę o wsparcie dla tej powieści. Z góry dziękuje.**

 **Budynek Ministerstwa Obrony Japonii**

Karasume poprowadził swoich nowych podopiecznych na przed ostatnie piętra. Z tego co miał w dokumentach wynikało że, trzy najwyższe pietra, bez lotniska na dachu które było ogólnodostępne, było ich. Wszyscy byli zdumieni ile przestrzeni dostali, ale Karasuma zapewnił że nie będą to jakieś wybitnie duże pomieszczenia. Z tego wynikało że łącznie mają około kilometr kwadratowy, łącznie ze strzelnicą niedaleko Tokio na ich użytek.

Ryunoske zaproponował zaplanowanie pomieszczeń, chcąc sprawdzić swoje umiejętności architektoniczne, mimo że nie miał każdego wykształcenia w tym kierunku. Chciał po prostu sprawdzić, czy ma jednak jakiś talent w tej sprawie. Karasuma nie miał nic przeciwko, nikt zresztą nie miał.

Wsiedli do windy i pojechali na pierwsze ich piętro. Kiedy wysiedli zauważyli duże, puste pomieszczenie. Rozglądając się, zauważyli ślady świeżego remontu. Biała farba na ścianach, nowe lampy, żadnych mebli. I zapach farby który dawał mocny znak o sobie. Chiba powiedział.

„Spodziewałem się już jakiś mebli, ale widząc że jest czysto będę miał większe pole do manewru."-powiedział lekko zamyślony. Nagisa rozejrzał się, ale nie widział nic ciekawego. Kiedy zdecydowali się iść dalej, Chiba chciał zostać pracując już nad projektem. Rinka została z nim. Zanim reszta poszła, Karma powiedział.

„Tylko spokojni tu bądźcie. Nie chcemy aby ktoś z nas musiał zostać ciotką albo wujkiem~."-Karma wytknął język. Rinka i Chiba strzelili buraka. Rinka z wściekłości rzuciła swoim nożem który trzymała pod koszulą w razie gdyby ktoś chciał jej coś zrobić, zwykła samoobrona.

Karma schylił się i nóż wbił się w ścianę. Spojrzawszy na nóż zagwizdał. „Widzę, że celność masz dobrą. Mam nadzieje że, z miejscem na randkę tak samo~"-Karma powiedział. Gdyby nie Chiba, Rinka prawdopodobnie rozerwała by Karme na strzępy. Nagisa zaśmiał się nerwowo.

„Karma-kun, nie dokuczaj im."- ten spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

„Ale tak jest zabawniej."-potrząsnął ramionami nonszalancko. Wszyscy spojrzeli na niego, jakby spojrzeli na kogoś kto ma coś poprzestawianego w głowie. Nagle drzwi od windy się otworzyły, ujawniając tym razem długie ale wąskie pomieszczenie. Rozejrzeli się i Karma powiedział.

„Jakoś nie widzę zastosowania dla tego pomieszczenia, poza zbrojownią."-Karma powiedział obojętnie. Karasuma powiedział.

„Zgodzę się. Wyżej jest tylko lądowisko dla helikopterów, więc nie ma co tam iść."-powiedział. Wszyscy przytaknęli i wrócili do windy. Kiedy wrócili na niższy poziom, zauważyli że Chiba wyciągnął kartki aby zacząć rysować. Nagisa powiedział do reszty.

„Wygląda na to że Chiba się trochę podekscytował."- Kaede przytaknęła. Isogai spytał Sugaye.

„Hej, tak mnie jedna myśl zastanawia. Jest nas dziewięciu. Ale czy wszyscy będziemy wykonywać zabójstwa?"-wszyscy spojrzeli na niego. Złapała ich niepewność. Wszystkich nagle coś sprawiło że sumienie się odezwało. Nagisa spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Która była we krwi. We krwi Koro-sensei. Potrząsając gwałtownie głową próbował pozbyć się tego obrazu sprzed oczu. Nagisa spojrzał na wszystkich. Wszyscy mieli ten sam problem co on. Sumienie zaczynało się odzywać.

Karasuma powiedział.

„Dobra, na dzisiaj to tyle. Wracajcie do domów. Macie przecież szkołę, prawda?"-zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Wszyscy nagle jakby podnieśli się na duchy, zapominając o swoim problemie. Nagle Okuda krzyknęła.

„To okropne!"-wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z zmartwieniem. Kayano zapytała.

„Okuda-san, co się stało?"-była bardzo zmartwiona. Okuda spojrzała na nią płaczącym wzrokiem, z dłońmi na głowie.

„Jutro praca klasowa z fizyki i 5 zadań z matematyki."-powiedziała lekko płacząc. Kayane zamurowało. To był ten powód. Karma powiedział.

„Oppsss… Chyba mamy problem. A już zbliża się 18-sta."-powiedział patrząc na zegarek, bez krzty przejmowania się. Kanzaki, klepnęła go w tył głowy. Ten miał wyrąbane na to, nic nie poczuł. Kanzaki patrząc na resztę, powiedziała.

„Może na dzisiaj skończymy, ok? Nie musimy dzisiaj wszystkiego podejmować. Mamy czas a szkoła na nas czekać nie będzie. Panie Karasuma, mam racje?"-zwróciła się do niego z uśmiechem. Karasuma nie wiedząc czemu miał wrażenie że uśmiech był jednocześnie groźbą. Potrząsnął lekko głową i powiedział.

„Kanzaki ma racje. Z resztą będę musiał załatwić parę spraw, zanim będziemy mogli cokolwiek podejmować. Wracajcie do domów."-powiedział. Wszyscy zebrali się i weszli do widny aby wrócić do domów. Karasuma stał w miejscu by po chwili wyciągnąć komórkę. Wpisując numer, zastanawiał się czy powinien zadzwonić. Ale ogarnął się szybko i zadzwonił.

Po drugiej stronie telefonu odpowiedział nieco starszy głos. Był lekko zachrypnięty i zmęczony. Można było by zgadywać, że osoba ma około 50-sięciu lat. Głos zapytał.

„W czym mogę pomóc?"-głos był spokojny ale zmęczenie dawało się we znaki. Karasuma podszedł do okna i powiedział.

„Przepraszam ze przeszkadzam, ale czy to pan Yakuzashi?"

„Zgadza się."-odpowiedział. W tle można było słyszeć komputery. Karasuma zebrał głos.

„Chciałem z panem pomówić o przywróceniu dwóch osób do służby."

 **Następny dzień, szkoła.**

Nagisa leżał na ławce z głową skierowaną w stronę okna, z pesymistyczną miną jak i aurą która była widoczna wokół niego, w postaci czarnych chmur nad głową. Test z fizyki był znacznie gorszy niż przypuszczał.

Wszystkie te wzory, obliczenia, regułki, wyniknięcie coś z czegoś z jednego wzoru pojawiają się pięć nowych. Fizyka to koszmar razem z matematyką. Największa koszmar uczniów wszystkich szkół. Tylko garść ludzi potrafi poradzić sobie z matematyką, a jeszcze mniej, jeszcze ją lubić. Okuda była tą z nielicznych.

Nagisa podziwiał ją za to. Wszystkie regułki, wzory, sposoby obliczeń miała w małym palcu. Kayano też miała problem z fizyką, trochę lepiej szło jej z matmą, ale tylko tyle, aby nie martwić się o ewentualne poprawy.

Karma, tak jak i Okuda miał wszystkie wyniki bardzo pozytywne czy to z matmy czy fizyki. Geniusz matematyczny, jak Nagisa czasami sobie mówił.

Przerwa trwała już pięć minut, ale Nagisa nie czuł się lepiej. Czuł że zawalił w kilku krytycznych momentach testu. A samo myślenie o tym, sprawiało że czuł się jeszcze gorzej. Wszyscy wokół rozmawiali na temat testu. Inni mówili że był łatwy inny średni a inni płakali(nie dosłownie) nad tym jak słabo im poszedł. Nagisa zaliczał się do tych ostatnich.

Nagle Nagisa poczuł, że ktoś łapie go za bark. Spojrzał na osobę która go złapała i zauważył że był to Takayumi. Był to chłopak w wieku Nagisy, krótkie, rozczochrane włosy, niebieskie oczy i wiecznie szczęśliwy wyraz twarzy. Takayumi zawsze potrafił poprawić nastrój kogoś z kim rozmawiał. Zapytał się.

„Co jest Nagisa? Ciężko poszło?"

„Nic nie mów. Zawaliłem w kilku kluczowych momentach. Mam wrażenie że nawet pomyliłem definicje."-powiedział Nagisa ze zrezygnowaniem. Takayumi uśmiechnął się.

„Nie martw się. Zawsze jest poprawa, racja. Każdemu może podwinąć się noga. Mi zresztą też nie za dobrze poszło. Ale nie ma co się martwić. Z resztą twoje oceny z fizyki nie są aż tak straszne, więc ta ocena nie powinna ci szczególnie zaszkodzić."-powiedział starając się poprawić humor Nagisie. Ten spojrzał na niego.

Takayumi dobrze mówił. Nagisa nie miał jakoś specjalnie słabych ocen, ale nie były też dobre. Czyste średniaki. Może nie powinien się tak martwić. Nagisa uśmiechnął się lekko i powiedział.

„Dzięki za pocieszenie. Oby twój sprawdzian był dobry." Takayumi uśmiechnął się i podrapał się pod nosem.

„Nie ma sprawy, ale to nie dlatego tutaj przyszedłem."-powiedział już bardziej poważnie. Nagisa był lekko zaskoczony postawą Takayumi. Nie zawsze był poważny.

„Dyrektor kazał przekazać, abyście ty, Okuda, Kabane i Kayano do niego przyszli teraz na przerwie. Jeśli się spóźnicie nic wam nie będzie. Tak powiedział. Ale radze nie wystawiać jego cierpliwości."- Nagisa poczuł się zbity z tropu. Czemu dyrektor chciałby z nimi rozmawiać. Nie sprawiali jakoś specjalnie dużych problemów. Poza Karmą który od czasu do czasu spuści komuś manto.

Nagisa spojrzał na Takayume spod oka jakby chciał wykryć kłamstwo ale nie mógł. Wzdychając Nagisa wstał i powiedział.

„Skoro muszę..."-leniwym krokiem ruszył do gabinetu dyrektora. Nagisa nie widział reszty więc musieli już tam być. Ciekawiło go tylko czemu. Miał złe przeczucia, ale stłumił je. Nie warto było się zamartwiać. Zresztą, jeśli coś miało by się zdarzyć to pewnie jakieś upomnienie. Nagisa starał sienie wychylać i sprawiać ze był nie warty uwagi. A to wychodziło mu znakomicie.

Kiedy Nagisa doszedł do wejścia od gabinetu, zapukał trzy razy. Od środka po chwili usłyszał lekko przytłumione przez drzwi 'Wejść'. Nagisa otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka. Zamykając za sobą drzwi spostrzegł, Karme, Okudę, Kayano. Ale najbardziej zdziwiło go że Karasuma też był w gabinecie. Nie wiedząc co zrobić, podszedł do dyrektora.

Dyrektor spojrzał na dzieci i spojrzał na Karasume nieco złym wzrokiem, jakby o coś go obwiniał. Nagisa czuł że sytuacja jest nerwowa. Spojrzał po innych i też byli, lekko zdenerwowani. Najbardziej Okuda, Kayano nie była aż tak podenerwowana ale Karma miał najbardziej spokojną twarz.

Przełykając ślinę, Nagisa spojrzał na dyrektora. On z kolei, był zły, może nawet wkurzony. Ściskając swój nos zwrócił się do uczniów.

„Czy wiecie, czemu tu jesteście? Czemu kazałem was tu sprowadzić?"-zapytał spoglądając na każdego z osobna. Nikt mu nie odpowiedział, sytuacja była bardzo napięta. Czuli się że jak coś powiedzą, to rozpocznie się piekło. Karma wyglądał jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale powstrzymywał się. Nagisa widział jego chęć powiedzenia tego, co miał namyśli.

Dyrektor kontynuował.

„Zostaliście tutaj wezwani, ponieważ pan Karasuma powiedział mi coś ciekawego. I chciałbym usłyszeć wasze zdanie na ten temat."-powiedział. Jego twarz była surowa i ostrzegała przed jakimkolwiek kłamstwem. Nagisa przełknął ślinę.

„A więc. Pan Karasuma powiedział mi, że będziecie dla niego pracować. Wytłumaczcie mi to."-powiedział. Cała czwórka zamarła. Nagisa spojrzał na Karasume-sensei ale nie mógł odczytać nic z jego twarzy. Dyrektor patrzał na nich czujnym okiem. Okuda zaczynała trząś się, Kayano spojrzała na Nagisę ale on też był lekko przerażony. Nagle Karma przełamał nerwową ciszę.

„I co z tego? I co z tego że będziemy pracować dla Karasumy?"-powiedział pewnie. Dyrektor uniósł brew. Nagisa spojrzał panicznym wzrokiem na Karme i powiedział.

„Us-uspokój się Karma."-ale on tylko go zignorował i kontynuował.

„Dyrektorze, czy to coś złego?-Zapytał Karma z nieco prowokującym uśmiechem. Nagisa czół że sytuacja się pogarsza. Karma kontynuował.

„Znam takich ludzi jak pan, Panie Dyrektorze. Jeśli nie będziemy chodzić do szkoły, co ludzie pomyślą. Publiczna szkoła, a pozwala pracować uczniom. Media miałby by niezłą sensację. Byłby to niezły skandal. Odcięli by fundusze. A bez pieniędzy nic by pan nie mógł zrobić."-Karma powiedział szyderczo niskim głosem.

Dyrektorowi pulsowało czoło, a na twarzy malował się gniewny wyraz twarzy. Ale Karma nie przestawał.

„Co się stało, dyrektorze. Czyżbym uderzył w czuły punkt. Jak mi przykro."-Karma powiedział smutnym głosem tylko po to by zaraz pojawił się na jego twarzy demoniczny uśmiech.

„Ża~rt. Jesteś idiotą dyrektorze. W takiej sytuacji możesz zrobić dwie rzeczy. Pierwsza, pozwolić nam pracować. Albo wyrzucić nas. Ale ta druga opcja sprawiłaby małe zamieszanie w szkole. 4 uczniów, dobrze zachowujących się, z dobrymi ocenami wyrzuceni bez podania przyczyny. Ciekawe jakby inni uczniowie zareagowali. Wieści bardzo szybko by się rozniosły. Prawda, Dyrektorze?"-Karma skończył.

Cała trójka plus Karasuma patrzeli na niego z oczami wielkimi jak spodkami. Ale najbardziej był zły dyrektor. Aż kipiał ze złości. Był cały czerwony. Żyły były widoczne gołym okiem. Karasuma powiódł wzrokiem na dyrektora. Ale nic nie powiedział.

Okuda była lekko przerażona jak konwersacja pomiędzy Karmą a dyrektorem przybrała obrót. Martwiła się, że to może się źle skończyć. Była bardzo zestresowana, ale Kaede starała się uspokoić ją. Ale nic to nie dawało. Sama była lekko zestresowana.

Karma patrzał na dyrektora który cały czas był czerwony ze złości. Ale wkrótce dyrektor uśmiechnął się, a czerwony kolor skóry sprawił że przypominał diabła. W końcu powiedział.

„Masz rację, Akabane. Pozwolić wam pracować, byłoby chyba najbezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem."-westchnął i usiadł z lekkim uśmiechem. Karma przymrużył oczy jakby spodziewał się czegoś co mu nie odpowiadało. Dyrektor spojrzał na uczniów.

„Wywalając was ze szkoły, bez powodu byłoby skandaliczne dla reputacji. Ale?"-wskazał na Karasume, ale wzrok nadal był skierowany na Karme i resztę.

„Jeśli mam powód. Co jeśli powiem, że wyrzuciłem wam, bo złamaliście regulamin. Jest w nim wyraźnie napisane, że 'uczeń nie może pracować, dopóki uczęszcza do szkoły.' Jeśli by mnie zapytali dlaczego to zrobiłem odpowiedziałbym że złamaliście regulamin. I można nawet powiedzieć że to robicie."-dyrektor miał lekki szalony uśmiech, jak generał który znalazł idealne rozwiązanie na odwrócenie ról.

Cała grupa była zaskoczona. Karasuma nie mógł nie zgodzić się z dyrektorem. Właściwie już nawet zostali przyjęci do pracy dla ministerstwa. Spojrzał na nich z lekkim smutnym wzrokiem.

Okuda była przerażona. Nie tyle co została wyrzucona, co przez to być może jej przyszłość, jeśli zdecyduje opuścić grupę będzie w tarapatach. W Japonii pracodawcy, o dziwo patrzą na wykształcenie. Kaede nie była tak przerażona, ale była bardzo zaskoczona. Nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu sprawy. Nikt się tego nie spodziewał, może poza Karmą.

Nagisa był lekko przerażony ale także zakłopotany, nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Chciał protestować, ale słowa nie mogły opuścić jego gardła. Chciał krzyczeć że to niesprawiedliwe, że dyrektor oszalał. Ale nie mógł. Nagisa spojrzał na Karasume ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, dając sygnał że nic nie może zrobić.

Karma uśmiechnął się i zaczął klaskać. Zaczął klaskać gdy reszta była zakłopotana, zszokowana i nie rozumieli co się właśnie dzieje. Przed chwilą wszyscy byli zaskoczeni decyzją dyrektora. Teraz byli zaskoczeni zachowaniem Karmy. Nawet dyrektor. Chociaż ten ukazał to tylko przez uniesienie brwi.

„Dobrze rozegrane, dyrektorze. Bardzo dobrze."-Pochwalił Karma. Karasuma również zastanawiał się co zrobić. Karma kontynuował.

„Sprytnie pan, to sobie przemyślał. I to w bardzo możliwą to wyjaśnienia sytuacje, aby oprzeć swoją decyzję na statusie szkoły. Nie spodziewałem się tego, choć można było przewidzieć ten obrót sytuacji, ale ja ten po prostu zignorowałem. Głupiec ze mnie."-Karma westchnął jakby w ogóle się tym nie przejmował razem ze swoich uśmiechem.

„Ale zawsze możemy sami opuścić tą szkołę"- Karma wyciągnął spod kamizelki kartkę papieru. Dyrektor był lekko zaskoczony i bardziej zmarszczył brwi."mam nawet przygotowany formularz. Więc składam go tobie, dyrektorze na biurko."-Powiedział i położył kartkę na biurko dyrektora.

Dyrektor był zaskoczony i oniemiał. Teraz będzie mu ciężko wytłumaczyć sytuację, czemu oni opuścili szkołę, ale im z kolei będzie to dziecinnie prosto wytłumaczyć. Ot uważają że szkoła spowalnia ich w rozwijaniu ich talentów. I nikt nie będzie kwestionował ich decyzji, ale ludzie będą bardziej patrzeć na szkołę i ich system działania.

„ _Szach mat, Dyrcio._ "- pomyślał Karma z uśmiechem na twarzy. Nagisa był zaskoczony ale był też zadowolony z sposobu jakim Karma przechytrzył dyrektora. Bał się że zaraz Karma rzuci się na niego. A to był by problem dla nich i Karasumy. Kaede i Okuda były również zaskoczone. Karma wyciągnął kolejne trzy formularze. Były to czyste formularze dla Nagisy, Kaedy i Okudy.

„Wypełnijcie i spadamy z tej nory. Niedługo będziemy mieli mnóstwo roboty. A mam ochotę na drzemkę."-Karma powiedział z językiem na wierzchu i przymrużony okiem. Nagisa nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu pojawiającego mu się na twarzy. Kaede i Okuda też były mile zadowolone.

„ _Niezłe rozegranie Karma, umiejętność przekonywania, ogrywania słownie przeciwników też jest ważnym czynnikiem w życiu zabójcy."_ -pomyślał Karasuma. Patrzał jak dzieciaki wypełnili formularze i wyszli zadowoleni z gabinetu. Karasuma spojrzał na lekko załamanego dyrektora który patrzał z niedowierzaniem na formularze i powiedział.

„Mówiłem że pan ich nie powstrzyma."-powiedział i opuścił gabinet zostawiając załamanego dyrektora samego. Nagisa i reszta poszła po resztę swoich rzeczy i poszli do domu. Karasuma mógł tylko patrzeć na nich z lekką dumą. Czół że praca z nimi będzie jednym z najmilszych wspomnień jakie on i oni razem utworzą. Pod znakiem zabójstw.

 **Dobra rozdział gotowy. I PRZEPRASZAM! Że ta długo to zajeło ale miałem na początku lekkiego wkurwa spowodowanym przez Beta reader'ów którzy po prostu YHHH! Po drugie nie miałem inspiracji ani weny, a na siłę nie chciałem pisać. To by zepsuło powieść a tego nie chce. Wolałem poczekać. No i szkoła jeszcze ostatnia klasa więc do matury trzeba się szykować.**

 **Miałem też na głowie kilka innych mniejszych projektów które można przeczytać na moim profilu, i pytanie czy chcielibyście aby**

 **-Gambling Empire**

 **-Phoenix of White Eagle**

 **Były przetłumaczone na język polski i czy kontynuować powieść Touhou Cień i Granica, prędzej poprawiając napisane już rozdziały. Dajcie znać w recenzji pod tym jak i pod Touhou Cień i Granica.**

 **W każdym razie rozdział jest, i mam nadzieje że się spodoba.**

 **Do zobaczenia w następnych rozdziałach.**

 **OMAKE.**

 **NerDeath PoV**

 **Siadłem pod komputer i przejrzałem recenzje moich powieści. Zauważyłem że pojawiły się kilka nowych recenzji. Spojrzałem, przeczytałem. Jednym słowem małe hejty.**

 **Gramatyka no najmniejszy problem, ale żebym miał przestać pisać. Przekrzywiłem głowę i wybuchłem śmiechem. Dobra to było dobre.**

 **Wziąłem moją listę, „Osoby które spotkałem" Zaznaczone były.**

 **-czytelnik**

 **-weeboo(otaku wyższego kalibru graniczący z fanatyzmem)**

 **-otaku**

 **-normalnych**

 **-imprezowiczów**

 **-palaczy**

 **-dyrektora (nie na dywaniku ale znają kilka osób z mojej rodziny przez co i mnie)**

 **Przewróciłem kilka kartek i znalazłem**

 **-Hejter**

 **Odznaczyłem i krzyknąłem do ekranu gdzie była niewidzialna kolejka osób która mogę w przyszłości spotkać**

„ **Następny!"**


End file.
